Such a method is known from EP 0 618 323 A1. In this method, during the washing and/or rinsing operation the textiles should absorb water at a speed significantly below the applicational rotational speed which is then expelled from the textiles again at a speed significantly above the applicational rotational speed. The speed and direction of rotation is selected for a scoop device which is provided such that this scoop device additionally assists the water absorption of the textiles. Thus, in this known method good wetting of the laundry is achieved. A weakness of this method has an effect especially with large laundry loads. In this case, only weak wash mechanics are exerted on the items of laundry. When the laundry drum is operated at speeds significantly below the applicational rotational speed, the laundry executes a so-called rolling movement. In the known method the wash mechanics, consisting of compression and friction between the individual items of laundry is reduced considerably during operation at speeds significantly below the applicational rotational speed. When the laundry drum is driven above the applicational rotational speed, this is even completely absent since the individual items of laundry adhere firmly to the wall of the laundry drum.
Such or similar methods are suitable for washing especially delicate or handwash-only textiles as a result of the process-dependent reduced wash mechanics.
A further method is known from WO 03/010380 A1, which comprises several phases in which the laundry drum of a washing machine is driven at respectively different speeds and/or speed sequences during the washing and rinsing process. Within these phases the laundry drum is only operated intermittently at a spinning speed. As in the aforesaid methods no specific redistribution of exterior items of laundry of a batch of laundry into the interior area of the same is sufficiently brought about in this method, especially when the laundry drum is fully loaded.
A method for intensive wetting of laundry is also known from DE 37 41 177 A1. The process sequence described therein reveals a weakness during the redistribution of items of laundry especially large laundry loads, that is, the specific rearrangement of interior items into the outer area of the laundry batch and conversely during the washing and/or spinning process.
In the known method, reduced wash mechanics is exerted on the laundry to be washed at the expense of an improved laundry wetting. Especially in the case of non-delicate laundry too little cleansing effect is achieved as a result of the reduced wash mechanics. Thus no optimal washing result is achieved. In addition, in the methods described hereinbefore, the laundry is not sufficiently well redistributed when the laundry loads are large and very large. For example, the interior portions of the laundry inside the laundry drum do not reach the outer edge of the drum. Thus, very different mechanics dependent on their respective position is exerted on the individual items of laundry. Within a batch of laundry a very different washing result is thus obtained for interior and exterior items of laundry. In addition, exterior items of laundry frequently clump together as a result of their intensive local removal of water. This effect again results in a reduction of the wash mechanics of individual items of laundry and a non-uniform washing result.